Baby, You Wouldn't Last a Minute on the Creek
by Anmmd
Summary: Oneshot. This is just something that describes Bella during the months before the chapter "Waking Up". Please rnr Based on the song by Chiodos


**AN: This was inspired a long time ago by the song "Baby, You Wouldn't Last a Minute on the Creek." By Chiodos. I own nothing. Not Chiodos. Not Twilight. I just write. Please review. Thank you. **

**Baby, You Wouldn't Last a Minute on the Creek**

**Nightmares**

**Charlie**

I could hear Bella running the water in the bathroom, getting ready for bed. Glancing at my watch I noticed that it was only nine o'clock on a Friday night. I switched off the game, we were loosing anyway.

Her lifelessness seemed to affect everyone around her. She has stopped hanging out with friends, hasn't said anything other than yes or no to a direct questions. It was truly frightening to see inside her eyes...

To see what he had done to her. Tonight was unusual. The water had run for longer than the usual five minutes.

Don't be afraid Charlie; maybe the hot water will make her feel better. Maybe she will go ahead and order a class ring after all. Maybe she will go to the dance... Mike did ask her after all.

Maybe the light and passion in her eyes might come back...

Just maybe.

It's too damn hard to look into those black holes day after day.

**Bella **

The hot water wasn't burning yet. At least I couldn't feel it burn.

I turned off the water and went to go to bed.

I walked into my room. My computer screen was flashing. I turned off the monitor. Something shiny caught my eye.

It was a CD.

Something I had gotten from Phil. Maybe it would help with the dreams.

I put the earphones into my ears and climbed into my bed. I turned on the CD and tried to concentrate only on the music.

Maybe it would make the dreams stop.

Just maybe.

The guitar started. But it just wasn't loud enough. I turned up the volume.

_Let's just stop,_

_Drop everything,_

_Forget each other's names,_

_And just walk away._

I chocked back a sob. This had to end. I can't be reminded.

_Turn around and head in different directions,_

_Like we never, it's like we never knew each other at all._

_We said what we feel, _

_Then we stop ourselves,_

_And just walk away._

_Never looking back,_

_Loving every second of it,_

_We just walk away._

He said what he felt.

He broke me.

Never looking back...

_This is probably the best,_

_Not to mention the worst idea,_

_That I have ever had._

I tried to turn it off... but it would end.

_Let's just stop,_

_Drop everything,_

_Forget each other's names,_

_Can we please just walk away?_

_It could be...It could be..._

_Like we never knew each other at all._

It was killing me. He was killing me.

Was that his intention?

To kill me?

He should had just let his damn brothers do the job for him.

It wouldn't have hurt half as bad.

_We say what we feel,_

_Then we stop ourselves,_

_And just walk away._

_Never looking back,_

_Loving every second of it,_

_We just walk away._

That's when the screaming started.

I tried to stop.

I couldn't.

I threw my CD player into the wall.

**Charlie**

I heard crash. It woke me from my thoughts. I jumped up from my couch and ran up the stairs. Please, lord, don't take my baby girl.

I opened the door slightly. I could see her silhouette curled up into a ball on the floor. Across the room I saw shards of a CD player. I carefully picked her up and carried her to her bed.

She was freezing. She was shaking.

Please lord; bring my baby girl back from that demon that took her soul with him when he left. Send me a miracle.

I will do anything just to see the light in her eyes return.

Anything just to see her with a passion for something.

Anything other than this...

Please...

Please...

**Bella **

I crawled into my little ball and waited for the onslaught that were my dreams.

But those words just wouldn't leave my head...

_Let's just stop,_

_Drop everything,_

_Forget each other's names,_

_Can we please just walk away?_

_It could be...It could be..._

_Like we never knew each other at all._

At least I can still feel.

It is better feeling pain then feeling nothing at all...

**FIN**


End file.
